Alot Can Happen
by Digger Jonez
Summary: A danger is approaching Fairy Tail. Will it be up to Natsu and Lucy to save the day or will they be forced to sit on the side lines? Major Nalu love story! Rating may go up.
1. The Best Promise Ever!

The guild hall was alive with the sound of laughter and violence. Beautiful drunken chaos reigned supreme throughout the guild as the ever energetic members of the guild engaged each other in merciless light-hearted combat. Lucy was sitting by the bar with Mira just watching the battle go down.

She couldn't help but feel a little envious as she watched Elfman and Evergreen fight back to back to protect the other. Or as she watched Gajeel pummel anyone who came anywhere near Levy. Juvia and Grey, Romeo and Wendy… everywhere she looked there were couples fighting alongside each other.

Lucy sighed, she was eighteen now and had never had a boyfriend. Sure she had been on dates but they all ended up being with sleaze bags who expected her to be 'easy'.

Lucy was so busy feeling sorry for herself that she never noticed a certain pink haired fire mage plop down in the bar stool next to her.

"Lucy?" The fire dragon slayer asked quietly.

Lucy turned to face her best friend but the sad look in her eyes and on her face didn't dissipate, but instead became mirrored by the face of the man sitting next to her who _hated_ seeing her upset.

"Hey Natsu." She greeted quietly.

Silently Natsu raised one of his hands and placed it comfortingly on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked kindly. Natsu may not have been one of the sharpest tools in the shed but he always knew how the people around him were feeling, especially with someone as close to him as Lucy was.

Before Lucy answered she turned to look back at the couples in the crowd. "Do you ever get tired of being alone?" Lucy asked dejectedly, recently even Happy had found someone in Carla so now Natsu pretty much was constantly alone.

"It's the thing I hate most in life." Natsu answered honestly.

Lucy looked back at the man beside him. He wasn't a boy anymore but a man, he was taller and thankfully a little bit more self-controlled… but not by much. He had been by Lucy's side through the hardest and most arduous moments of her life and she had been by his during his as well.

The look on Natsu's face melted into a smile as he continued to talk to her. "But you shouldn't be worried about ending up alone." He added warmly.

Lucy raised one of her eyebrows in response. "Why's that?" She asked sceptically.

Natsu removed his hand from her shoulder and instead draped his arm around the blond's shoulders. "Because you are the prettiest, most beautiful and sexiest being that has ever existed." Natsu stated as if it was common knowledge, which it sorta was. Lucy blushed a thousand different shades of red. "Plus you're smart, funny and cute. Not to mention loyal and kind."

"Natsu…" Lucy managed to squeak out, Natsu blushed when he realised he'd suddenly spilt his heart out for his best friend.

The rest of their day and night consisted of the both of them getting absolutely hammered whilst comforting the other. The guild became quieter and quieter as most of the members left and called it a night, soon the only two left were the drunken pink haired dragon slayer and the equally smashed blond celestial wizard; even Mira had left after leaving a large barrel of mead out for the two wizards to consume.

"You know what Natsu?" Lucy slurred, she had one of her eyes closed in some sort of strange attempt to keep her focus… drunken logic?

"What Luce?" Natsu somewhat answered after taking a hefty swig of his mead.

"We shouldn't worry about being alone and do you know why?" She said whilst swinging her own mead around for dramatic effect.

"Why?" Natsu slurred, hiccupping for good measure.

"Because as long as we have each other then everything will be fine!" She shouted loudly to the empty guild hall.

"Cheers to that!" Natsu shouted in response as he and Lucy slammed their drinks together before drinking heartily.

Lucy watched as Natsu refilled their drinks from the barrel Mira had left for them.

"Natsu, let's make a deal." Lucy stated drunkenly as her best friend handed her back her drink.

"What kind of deal?" Natsu queried.

"We're eighteen now right?"

"Lucy that's a question not a deal…" Natsu answered through his own giggles, his hazy mind making him think he was some kind of comedy genius.

"Try to focus Natsu." Lucy attempted to chastise the pink haired man but her drunken state was making him seem a lot funnier than he actually was. "Just try and answer the question.

"Yes." Natsu replied as he was swaying from side to side. "We are both eighteen."

"Ok then." Lucy said confidently, highly impressed with her drunken deal she wanted to make. "I propose we make a deal that if we're both single by the time we're twenty-one then we get married!" Lucy shouted happily.

Natsu looked at her for a moment in deep concentration… just remember how intoxicated he is before you get your hopes up.

"Make it twenty years old and you have a deal!" Natsu answered happily.

"Deal!" Lucy shouted as she wrapped her pinkie finger around the extended pinkie finger of Natsu.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

The next morning Lucy awoke to the smiling face of Mira and the giddy joy on the face of Levy. Lucy was suffering from a massive headache and dry-mouth so she was in no mood to chastise these two for breaking into her room. She also felt incredibly comfortable and warm for some reason.

"Good morning Lucy!" Mira cheered loudly, the volume of Mira's voice sent shockwaves through Lucy's already spinning head.

"Why are you in my room?" Lucy croaked out quietly.

"We're not in your room silly." Mira answered, a little more quietly this time but not much.

"You fell asleep in the guild hall." Levy tried to clarify.

As Levy spoke a few memories of the day/night before began to return to her mind. She remembered trying to drink her sorrows away with Natsu who was attempting to do the same thing. As she thought back to the previous night she felt something shift against her back, that was when she noticed the strong arms wrapped around her waist and the warm breath on the back of her neck.

Lucy slowly lifter her head off the sturdy chest of the man she had fallen asleep on. As she turned around the first thing she saw was a spiky mess of pink hair and a warm content smile. As the warm and slightly welcomed blush spread across her face all the memories of the previous night came flooding back, including the impromptu marriage proposal.

"Oh my…" Lucy whispered. She couldn't help but smile slightly, even as the two girls behind her squealed with joy.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

News about Lucy and Natsu's little deal spread around the guild like wild-fire. Everyone knew about, but after a couple of threats by a half demoness bartender everyone got the point that they were not to bring it up around the two wizards.

A year passed by in the blink of an eye. Natsu and Lucy had been on more missions together than anyone could have imagined, they even moved in together but for some reason that was completely unknown to the rest of the guild they still weren't a couple.

It was clear to all of the guild members that both of them were intentionally staying single, but they both still bushed and stuttered whenever anyone mentioned them as a couple.

Natsu had just recently turned twenty and in 3 weeks' time it would be July 1st, Lucy's twentieth birthday.

It was surprising how fast those three weeks disappeared.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Lucy awoke to the wondrous smell of bacon, eggs and other delicious smelling breakfast foods. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, squinting against the light she was shocked to see the smiling face of her best-friend/house-mate Natsu standing in her doorway with a large tray of breakfast foods and even a cup of her favourite herbal tea.

Lucy smiled as she slowly sat up and stretched, Natsu cheerfully made his way into her room and placed the tray of food safely on her lap after she finished stretching.

"Happy birthday Lucy." Natsu said smiling; he kissed her cheek before he moved back causing her to blush.

"T-thanks Natsu." Lucy stuttered out. "It looks great." Lucy began happily eating her breakfast. It wasn't long before she realised that there was _way_ too much food for her.

"Did I overdo it?" Natsu asked bashfully.

Lucy smiled warmly at him. "Nope." She replied happily as she pulled her bed covers to the side, inviting him to jump in beside her. Smiling Natsu, still clad only in his boxers, jumped into bed next to the busty blond who was only wearing a very tight fitting vest and bed shorts combo and as politely as he could began shovelling his face.

Not long after the food was gone and both of the wizards looked very content.

"You ready for your presents?" Natsu asked teasingly.

Lucy couldn't hide the sparkle in her eyes. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Natsu jumped out of the bed again and quickly left her room. As Lucy watched the pink haired man exit her room she couldn't help but repeat a certain promise over and over again in her head, she couldn't lie… she was hopeful he hadn't forgotten. He returned a few seconds later with a medium sized nicely wrapped package.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and handed it to her with a smile. "This is present number one."

Lucy grinned happily as she took the gift from Natsu. She opened it being as gentle as she could. Inside was a beautiful new light red summer dress with an intricate looking 'key' graphic winding down the left side of the dress in gold.

"It's beautiful Natsu!" Lucy shouted in joy as she jumped at the fire mage and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and blushed as he returned her embrace.

"I got Levy and Juvia to help me with the measurements and stuff… I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" Lucy cheered. She looked deep into Natsu's eyes. "Thank you Natsu."

As she spoke she watched Natsu turn the same shade as Erza's hair. "I… err… guess it's time for present number two…" Natsu croaked out nervously.

Lucy couldn't help but wonder why he looked so nervous. She followed his orders and sat on the edge of her bed when he told her to and she felt her eyes practically leave her skull as he dropped down to one knee in front of her. Lucy gasped in shock and her hands leapt up to cover her mouth as she stared at the pink haired man in shock and happiness.

Natsu looked her dead in the eyes and even though he looked terrified he still spoke with a conviction that was only heard on rare occasions from the mouth of the fire mage.

"Lucy." Natsu began, the same conviction still lacing his words. "I'm pretty sure you remember that deal we made a few years ago and… well… that has nothing to do with what I'm doing now." Natsu said confidently. The blond haired beauty watched him through teary eyes as he continued. "I'm not doing this because of a bet we made when we were drunk, I'm doing this because… because… because I love you more than life itself Lucy."

Lucy felt her breath hitch in her throat as she heard him confess.

"I don't think that I could _ever_ live without you and the thought of even having to _attempt_ it scares the living shit out of me." Throughout his speech Natsu's eyes never left Lucy's. "Lucy… will you be my everything? Will you marry me?"

As Natsu finished his proposal he pulled a small box out from underneath Lucy's bed, he had obviously left it under there earlier so that he could surprise her.

Lucy stared at him with eyes full of passion and affection. She lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck for the second time that morning. She buried her head into his shoulder as the tears of joy began to flow.

"Of course I will." Lucy cried. Natsu felt his body shudder as it rocked in relief. "But not because of the deal." Lucy continued. "But because I love you… I love you more than I could ever express." She said warmly as she lifted her head to look into the eyes of her new fiancé.

They both leaned into to each other and shared the first kiss either of them had ever had. It was beautiful, sweet and passionate and was filled with all of the emotions and feelings they had for each other. As they pulled away they couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes longingly.

Neither of them could wait to get to the guild and break the news. It was going to be a good day, right?


	2. Better and Better!

Lucy had to stop herself from skipping down to the guild hall.

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Magnolia, meaning Lucy could wear the stunning new dress her _fiancé_ had given her earlier that morning for her first of two birthday presents from the pink haired Casanova.

It was about midday now, Lucy and Natsu were about an hour late for the party Mira and Levy had said they were going to throw for Lucy's birthday; although in truth both the bluenette and the white haired barmaid were hoping it would be an engagement celebratory party as well.

The new couple were late because of… intimate personal reasons that involved a shower and shortly after that a bed.

Lucy was sore but very happy as she walked hand in hand with Natsu towards the infamous guild hall; Natsu looked dazed and dreamy as he was being led towards the hall.

Within the hall tensions were high. A few of the guild members were letting their imaginations run wild, through in some booze and the fact that they were over an hour late the tension was on the verge of becoming dangerously hostile.

The eerie silence that encompassed the usually excessively loud room was beginning to suffocate any thoughts of happiness that remained until…

"What are you so unhappy about?"

Every face in the hall snapped towards the large open doors that held the easily recognisable silhouettes of the busty Lucy and the fire breathing Natsu… holding hands.

"Does this mean?" Mira asked hopefully. Her heart rate was climbing rapidly as she stared at the two in the doorway; other guild members were beginning to rise from their chairs in anticipation.

Lucy's only response was to raise her left hand and proudly display the beautiful new engagement ring that glimmered in the dusty light that swam through the old hall.

Squeals and roars of approval shook the hall to its foundations as the atmosphere went from morbid to festival worthy in mere milliseconds. Congratulatory shouts filled the air along with the occasional happy birthday wish.

It only took a few seconds for Mira, Levy, Cana and the marriage obsessed Erza to swarm the wide eyed and giddy Lucy.

The older males of the guild took their time congratulating, or consoling in some cases, Natsu whilst the younger members of Fairy Tail decided this deserved a massive booze fest. Even though Natsu only wanted to spend the day with Lucy he knew he couldn't turn away his brothers. So together with Elfman, Gajeel, Grey, Happy and Loxus they all shouted a large 'cheers' and downed a large pint of mead in celebration.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

A few hours later and Natsu and Lucy were ready to collapse. They had both decided that they wouldn't drink too much so that they could spend the evening together, but after being dragged around all day by one of the most energetic guilds that had ever existed it now seemed that their evening alone together would consist of sleep and pretty much nothing else.

As they trudged back into their apartment Natsu quickly kicked his shoes off and started stripping down to his boxers before he even made it half way to his room. It was a very common occurrence to see Natsu in only his boxers when he was in their apartment and after his… _intimate_ moment with Lucy that morning he was not exactly shy to be completely naked in front of her.

He moved towards his exhausted fiancé and gave her a quick kiss and a smile before moving towards his room again.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked seductively.

Instantly he froze, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as his mind ran amuck with elicit fantasies. His body quivered as he heard the sounds of clothes falling to the floor behind him.

He turned around slowly and watched as Lucy sashayed her way towards her bed in nothing but a lacy blue thong showing off her phenomenally shapely bum as she strutted along.

"Oh I know where I'm going." Natsu replied in the huskiest voice he could manage as he let his boxers fall to the floor and followed Lucy towards her bed, catching her thong in mid-air as she tossed it to him invitingly.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

The sounds of marching drums filled the air as a large force made its way over the grounds of Fiore. Despite the noise of the massive army it had still not been discovered, by using magic it had remained undetected since entering the country. The force was massive, moving in three main groups; individually each group was bigger than the entire army of Fiore. One of the armies was being lead to the countries capital by the invading king, hell bent on reaping death and destruction until the country bowed to his will he marched his force onwards.

Another army was being lead inland to launch their attack from within whilst another was moving towards Magnolia on its way to the coast line to protect their retreat if needed and guard against any aid that could be sent.

The strategy was good, well planned out and the men chosen to lead each of the armies was selected well but… no one can plan to deal with Fairy Tail… something they did not take into account.

No one can plan against Natsu Dragneel.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

The next day was a complete juxtaposition to the day before. Instead of sunny and warm weather it was cold, damp and miserable. A light layer of rain continued to fall into the late afternoon.

The atmosphere inside the hall however could almost never be dampened. Drinks were drunk, food was eaten and the members cheered on the latest fight.

By the bar Mira and Erza were bombarding Lucy with plans for her wedding. Erza was attacking it like some sort of battle strategy whilst Mira was dancing around in her own little world as she wrote down fluffy suggestion after fluffy suggestion; Lucy was being overwhelmed.

Lucy knew what she wanted, she wanted a somewhat fancy wedding with her family in attendance and she wanted it _soon_! She wanted a wedding that was half Erza's battle plan and half Mira's fluff fest.

In the end she lamented and contracted both of them to help her plan the wedding. Levy, who was her going to be her maid of honour, was in charge of the hen party; which Lucy didn't actually want. Lucy's bridal party consisted of Levy as maid of honour and Erza, Cana and Wendy as her bridesmaids.

Natsu had been told earlier that day by Erza that the only thing he could have any say in was the reception. Simply enough it was going to be held where every other party he had ever been to was held, the guild hall.

"Hey Gajeel!" Natsu shouted over the ruckus of the hall.

"What is it now Natsu?" Gajeel whined. "You wanna fight or something?"

"Actually man I need to talk to you." Natsu clarified as he made his way towards the doors of the great hall. Shrugging Gajeel rose from his chair and followed him. Once outside Natsu turned to the iron mage, he looked _very _nervous. "Gajeel…" Natsu began. "I know I haven't known you for a long time or anything but… I err… was wondering if you'd be my best man?" Natsu croaked out.

The black haired dragon slayers jaw dropped. "Wha… What?"

"You heard me!" Natsu shouted back.

Gajeel paused for a second before grinning like he'd won some sort of a battle and snickering his famous laugh. "Of course Salamander, I'd be honoured." Gajeel answered, trying to sound like it was nothing even though he was extremely proud. Both men grew sinister smiles after a minute. "I can rub this in Grey's face now right?"

"Of course!" Natsu answered evilly.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered in to the blond wizard's ear as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's go home."

Lucy had been stuck listening to Erza and Mira for about four hours now and it was starting to eat away at her sanity, even Levy had given up and wondered off somewhere with the incredibly proud Iron dragon slayer who was trying to pretend he wasn't as happy as he was… he wasn't hiding it very well _at all_!

"That sounds nice." Lucy purred. Ignoring Mira and Erza's shouts of protest the blond mage rose from her bar stool and left the hall with her fiancé. The couple walked through the rain slowly; enjoying each other's company as Natsu still had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

By the time they reached their apartment they were both soaked. Stripping down they both decided to get dressed into their comfy clothes and just lay together. So, as naked as the day they were born they climbed into bed together and fell asleep in each other's arms to the sound of the now heavy rain falling outside their window.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

The drums of war pounded as the army continued their march towards Magnolia. The silence spell they had cast meant that time inside the affected area would move slower than normal. As a result a march that would have taken them three days was actually going to take them three weeks.

Their boots sloshed through the brown coloured mud under their feet as they climbed over ridges and waded through impromptu creeks that had been created by the sudden weather change; this was yet another delay to the invading force as now it was taking even more effort for the army to move through the enemies land.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Two weeks passed and they day of the big wedding had finally arrived.

Lucy had gotten her wish that her wedding would be as soon as possible. With the sun once again shining bright and the birds chirping in the park; beneath Magnolia's famous cherry blossom tree a small white archway had been set up with an altar. Guests began filing in and finding their seats behind the altar that would soon be occupied by a pink haired dragon slayer and a busty blond celestial wizard.

Inside Lucy's impromptu dressing room all hell was breaking loose. Erza and Mira were running around like headless chickens almost completely forgetting whose day this actually was, that was until Levy gave them the strictest talking to of their lives; spending time with Gajeel had begun to change the once shy solid script mage.

On the other side of the dressing room was Juvia, holding back a freshly washed bundle of blond hair as the owner of said hair was hunched over the toilet bowl emptying her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Juvia asked worriedly.

Lucy smiled weakly at the water mage. "Don't worry Juvia, this has been happening for the past few days. It doesn't last too long." Lucy clarified and smiled as much as she could.

"Sounds like morning sickness…" Levy stated nonchalantly. Suddenly all the girls froze and began to stare at Lucy. "Lucy? Are you…"

"I don't know…" Lucy breathed. A small smile began to creep its way across her elegant face.

"Do you and Natsu use protection?" Erza asked earnestly.

"Usually…" Lucy responded with a deep blush.

"Usually?" The other girls responded in perfect unison.

Lucy shrugged. "Sometimes we just get a bit carried away…" She said through her smile. "I need to tell Natsu!" Lucy suddenly cheered.

"Hold on a second girl!" Cana shouted. "Tell him at the after party, you've got something else to do first."

Lucy smiled and nodded in affirmation. This day was just getting better and better!

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Tears of happiness flowed freely as the onlookers and guests watched the scene before them unfold.

"Natsu Dragneel; do you take this woman to have and to hold for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Natsu replied excitedly. The priest then turned to the blond standing beside him in the beautiful white wedding dress.

"And do you Lucy Hearfelia take this man to have and to hold for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Lucy said through her own tears of joy.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife!" The priest declared loudly as he raised his hands. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Within seconds the newlyweds were wrapped in each other's arms with their lips happily melded together. The crowd erupted in hollers and cheers. The priest was able to quieten down the rowdy crowd for a few seconds in order to finish the ceremony.

"It is now my honour and my privilege to present to you Natsu and Lucy Dragneel!"

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"Natsu come here a second!" Lucy shouted happily to her new husband.

It took Natsu a few seconds to traverse his way through the drunken mass of people in the guild hall. "Yes Mrs. Dragneel?" he asked cheekily.

Lucy blushed and inwardly smiled at the name. She motioned for him to come in closer to which he did so that she could whisper in his ear.

Lucy had just returned from the bathroom after Levy had returned from the nearest chemist with a small item for her.

"I just found something out." Lucy whispered teasingly into her husband.

"What?" Natsu whispered back excitedly.

Lucy raised her lips to his ear and responded with as much happiness as her whisper could carry. "I'm pregnant."

Silence.

That's all Natsu heard as his world came to a crashing halt. _Pregnant?_ His mind repeated over and over again. Slowly the cogs in his head began turning and with them came the most content smile he had ever owned.

The world began to spin again and time continued to move forward and suddenly Natsu burst. Screaming and shouting to the world as he danced around with his new wife and soon to be mother of his child.

The rest of the guild members and guests quickly caught onto what was happening and quickly erupted again. Could this get any better?

Or would it come crashing down?

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

**Hello!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**I'd love to know!**

**- Digger Jonez**


	3. Give It All Or Go Home!

A week passed and things began returning to normal for the guild but not exactly for the newlyweds. Lucy couldn't help but wonder if she should have married the toilet bowl instead of Natsu; she was _seriously_ suffering from morning sickness and ended up hugging the toilet bowl for a few hours every morning.

Natsu decided that it would be best for him to take on as many jobs as he could during the first few weeks of Lucy's pregnancy so that he could save up enough money to not have to leave when she would need him most, in seven days he had completed thirteen jobs and had earned a hell of a lot of money for his family but now he was beyond exhausted.

Lucy had discovered a way to sneakily leave their bed in the morning without waking her husband up, although she would have _loved_ his help or even just his sympathy she realised how exhausted he was and tried to let him sleep. Natsu on the other hand was determined to be the world's best husband and father and would jump to her aid regardless of how tired he was; it only took him two days to figure out Lucy's new sneaking trick and learn how to hear her getting up anyway.

This morning started out like any other. Lucy and Natsu had been married for eight days and it turned out that Lucy was now three weeks pregnant meaning she had gotten pregnant from her first time. Lucy was hugging the toilet bowl like it was her new best friend as she emptied the contents of her stomach, Natsu was right behind her carefully holding her beautiful blond hair out of the way with one hand whilst the other was holding a damp washcloth that he would use to clean her face with and cool her down during her short reprieves.

Although the mornings sucked for Lucy she loved the rest of it. She got this pleasant warm feeling than ran throughout her body from her core, emanating from her belly where her baby was growing. She couldn't help but subconsciously rub her stomach whenever she was doing something that didn't require her full attention.

Her belly had begun to show ever so slightly, only those who _really_ knew here could have _maybe_ noticed the tiny little bump on her usually ruler straight stomach.

"Natsu!" The blond haired mage whined as she stomped around her apartment looking for her husband. "Where are you?"

As Lucy wondered into the lounge/dining room of their apartment the front door slowly opened revealing a rather strange and almost disconcerting sight. It was Natsu… and he was reading a book.

"Honey?" Lucy asked shell shocked and concerned. "Are you ok?"

Natsu smiled warmly at her. "I'm fine." He answered merrily. "But you should read this when you get the chance."

"And err… what exactly is it?" She asked cautiously as she made her way towards him.

Natsu kissed her happily and wrapped his free arm around her waist before he answered. "It's a book on dragon's and dragon-slayers." He answered. "And it has a section on pregnancy."

"Seriously?" Lucy asked as she pulled the book from his grasp. "Is there any difference to a normal pregnancy?"

"Yeah there are quite a few differences." Natsu responded simply as he wrapped his other now free arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "It explains why your morning sickness is so bad, apparently it'll be much worse than what a woman going through a normal pregnancy would suffer but it will only last a little more than a week tops."

"That's sounds like a decent compromise!" Lucy thought happily, considering that she had been having morning sickness for about eight days anyway so it must be almost over. "Any other drastic differences?"

"You won't suffer from many mood swings but you will get _really_ horny quite often." Natsu said with a cheeky grin and a playful tone in his voice. Lucy chuckled at him but didn't find the thought unappealing. "Also you shouldn't get too many cravings and you probably won't hold any baby fat afterwards either."

Lucy smiled. "You're one pleasant surprise after another, aren't you Natsu?"

"I try to please you my queen." Natsu stated with a mock bow, Lucy responded with a mock curtsy.

Their light hearted family moment wasn't meant to last however.

Without any warning a thunderous explosion rocked the entire town of Magnolia sending ash and smoke high into the sky.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed his wife and held her to him protectively, wrapping his arms around her and burying her head into his shoulder.

"We need to get to the guild!" Lucy shouted over the ruckus that was coming from outside.

"Get dressed! Quickly!" Natsu shouted.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Natsu ran towards the guild at a highly impressive speed with his pregnant wife in his arms as he carried her bridal style towards the Fairy Tail guild hall. There was a raging fire in his eyes and a stern look across his face as he dashed his way through the dishevelled town. After about five minutes of running the hall finally came into view, ever from where they were they could see guild members running in and out of the hall as they tried their best to help citizens.

Natsu barrelled into the hall with Lucy still in his arms, he came to sliding stop in front of Erza and Grey.

"What's going on?" Natsu barked as he allowed his wife to untangle herself from his protective grip.

"We're under attack!" Grey shouted in response.

Lucy wanted to shout _'No shit Sherlock!'_ but managed to keep her hormonal temper under control, even though Natsu said that she shouldn't get bad mood swings she still felt a strong desire to separate the ice-mage's head from his shoulders.

Before Lucy could ponder her blood thirsty desires at any greater length the speeding blur form of Jet came racing into the hall and stopping just in front Master Makarov.

"It's a massive army!" The speedster mage bellowed frantically. "Made up of mages and non-mages, I can't tell where they're from though!"

"Damn." Makarov groaned.

"They think they can come to our town and trash it?" Natsu shouted over the chaotic shambles that was the guild hall, he caught everyone's attention. "They need a good ass kicking!" As Natsu continued the other guild members began to get motivated as well.

"We'll eat 'em alive!" Gajeel called from his shadowy corner, Levy and Panther Lily by his side.

"We shall teach them a lesson they won't soon forget!" Erza shouted.

"Crush them all my children!" Master Makarov shouted as he led the charge out of the hall. As the members of Fairy Tail followed their expanding Master, Natsu shot a worried glance at his wife who smiled warmly at him. She wasn't going anywhere, she was going to stay in the guild hall with Wendy and Mira and set up a triage.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

The invading army had still not managed to enter the city but were using long ranged artillery to bombard the town from a distance. A lot of damage had been done to the town already and the guards were already being beaten badly.

Leading the charge was the now forty foot tall Master of the guild, in a single leap he jumped over the hastily built defences and came crashing down right in the centre of a now petrified and half annihilated battalion of enemy soldiers.

"You punks have made a grave mistake!" He bellowed loudly and angrily as he started swinging his massive limbs around taking down more and more enemies with each strike.

Natsu and Gajeel were the next two to make it to the battle field. In perfect unison the two dragon slayers launched their individual dragon slayer roar attacks and managed to defeat another advancing battalion in seconds.

Erza, Grey and Elfman were next; using their own different magic's to tear into the enemy forces. In mere minutes the entire Fairy Tail guild was fighting side by side with Magnolia guards to defend their home from the invading army.

But it was not easy.

It seemed that for every enemy that was subdued or defeated another two would take their place, the numbers game was taking its toll on the home team.

"We can't defeat these kinds of numbers!" Grey shouted over the immense noise that swam through the battlefield.

"Fairy Tail does not surrender!" Came the proud call from their master.

"Fire Dragon wing attack!" Natsu screamed as he launched what felt like the hundredth attack that day. Natsu was strong and had almost unbelievable stamina but his magic often began to hurt him if he used it too often and now he could feel his body beginning to show signs of the damage he was doing to himself. "Damn elemental fatigue…" Natsu groaned through his pants of exhaustion as he tried to remember what his father taught him.

Beside him Gajeel was suffering as well, although his own magic didn't hurt his body it did require a hell of a lot of energy to use. For every type of dragon slayer magic there was a draw back. For Natsu it was damage to his own body and for Gajeel it was the energy it cost to use it.

It was clear that something needed to be done _soon_ if they were going to survive this.

"Salamander!" Gajeel shouted to the pink haired mage next to him. "We could use a miracle right about now!"

Heeding his words Natsu began frantically searching the battlefield for a solution; all seemed lost until he spied the enraged form of Loxus.

"Loxus!" Natsu shouted across the battlefield. "Feed me!"

Ally and enemy alike froze at the stupidity of the request, everyone except a blond haired lighting mage who was now smirking almost evilly.

Loxus used all of his energy and summoned one huge lightning bolt which he shot at the tired pink haired mage. Every face on the battlefield seemed to drop at the sight.

"You just fried your own teammate you jerk!" Jet screamed angrily.

"That's cruel…" One of the enemy mages stated solemnly.

"Just watch." Loxus stated calmly, his face still held that evil grin.

The guild members returned their sights to where they expected to see the fried leftovers of Natsu Dragneel but what they got was something rather different.

With flame and lighting surrounding him Natsu stood tall and confidently. His glare penetrated deep into the ranks of the imposing enemy troops.

"Watch this…" Natsu stated darky. Everyone watched has his right arm became engulfed in his traditional flames but they looked on in awe as his left arm became wrapped in lightning. Bringing them together he shouted. "Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" And with that he launched a massive ball of fire and lightning that struck deep in the enemy ranks sending debris and enemy personal flying in every direction. The shock wave was powerful enough to even force Makarov down to one knee as he shielded his face with one of his giant sized forearms.

"It's even more powerful than last time…" Loxus muttered to himself.

Panting exhaustedly to himself Natsu smiled, but promptly fainted without being able to see how much of an effect he had had on the battle.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Natsu was lying flat on his back on something quite comfortable. The last thing he remembered was using every ounce of energy he had left in that final attack. His eyes were still too heavy to open so instead he listened. He could hear… laughter? And… drinking?

Lying there without knowing what was going on was proving to be too much for the ever inquisitive dragon slayer. Using the tiny amount of energy he had been able to recover he forced his eyelids to part and was greeted by a sight that immediately allowed him to release a sigh of relief that he didn't know he had been holding.

"Hey sleepy head." The soothing voice of his wife greeted as he stared directly into her glossy brown eyes.

"Hey." He squeaked through his exhaustion.

Lucy smiled warmly at him and kissed him lovingly before playfully hitting him in the arm. "You scared the crap out of me." She said teasingly but the look in her eyes let Natsu know that she was being serious. "You have no idea what it felt like when I saw Gajeel walk into the guild hall with you draped over his shoulder."

Natsu tried to smile but couldn't quite manage a full one. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I…"

"Just rest." Lucy intoned quietly as she laid her hand across his chest soothingly. "Apparently you managed to take out more than two thirds of the enemy army before you collapsed and the others were able to defeat the rest. So we're safe now thanks to you." She added.

This time Natsu's smile managed to creep its way onto his face as he watched his wife crawl into the infirmary bed with him.

It wasn't long before all that could be heard in the room were the soft snores of two exhausted newlyweds.

But what happened with the other two armies?


End file.
